percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sibling Rivalry
lol I love that u put in the kid from The Simpsons! XD -Katie 23:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ROFL. Do you like Keira? And do you like Travis and Connor, too? Sparrowsong 01:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I think Travis and Connor are hot. P.P.S. I secretly think the entire Hermes cabin is hot XD. lolz I think Percy is hot XP so does my friend, Travis and Connor are cool too -Katie 01:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apollo. TATN / Thalia! 07:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Should be pretty obvious now... Sparrowsong 07:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL I love that chapter! Apollo has to be her dad -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 12:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Just maybe XD. What do you think is the most embarassing thing Travis and Connor have done so far? Sparrowsong 16:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I love the newest chapter! It is so awesome! TATN / Thalia! 19:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love this story! SallyPerson 19:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, LOL. What part is the funniest? Sparrowsong 19:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I like the part where ice is dumped into her bra. lol. I think its cool that one woman would have been the lover of 2 gods! Wow. Is she really pretty? Maybe you should make a picture of her. SallyPerson 19:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I probably will. Parents are hard to make XD. Look at Barry Wilson - I tried to make him look older and serious, and instead he looks like something out of Dragonball Z. LOL. Sparrowsong 19:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) lol. I think he looks fine. SallyPerson 19:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. GTG, lunch. Sparrowsong 19:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you live on the west coast? If you live on the east coast, you're eating kind of late...That is assuming you live in America. SallyPerson 20:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm Canadian. I made a picture of Keira, Travis, and Connor's mom...do you like it? Should I make an article about her? Sparrowsong 20:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I like it a lot and I think an article on her would be really cool! Not to be a stalker-just interested, what province? I have a few Canadian friends and I've been to different parts of Canada several times. SallyPerson 20:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i finally got around to reading this. WOW.. i never thought someone could be worse than me when it comes to bugging siblings Warboss95 20:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. im sorry if this offends anyone its just my opinon but Canada is the greatist counrty ever. Sally: I'm from AB. Warboss: Yeah, LOL. What part do you think is the funniest/most embarassing? Yeah, Canada's pretty ok. Sparrowsong 20:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) the cruelest part was the dinner Warboss95 21:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG, she was hit by a car? WHAT HAPPENS!? -Leafwhisker 03:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) She might be okay...or maybe not :D. Sparrowsong 03:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oooo... cliffy. XD -Leafwhisker 03:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Am I evil or what? So far, what's the most embarassing thing that Travis and Connor have done? Sparrowsong 03:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) When they shouted, "KEIRA GOT HER PERIOD!" It brought memories of my period, I was soo freaked out when I got mine, I thought people could tell and would joke about it. DX -Leafwhisker 03:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think it was when they passed it around. Sparrowsong 03:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I feel so bad for her. -Leafwhisker 03:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S I have to leave, bye Kate! Oh my gods.. What? TATN / Thalia! 03:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep, you read that right. Keira got ran over by a car. Sparrowsong 03:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) NOOOO!!!!!! TATN / Thalia! 03:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S XD I have an ice-blue slurpee. She could be okay. Or not. Sparrowsong 03:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. *Gasp* You're drinking Luke's liquified eyes! QwQ Please make her OK. *Gasp!* I am! TATN / Thalia! 03:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I will. *Yanks Slurpee from Thalia* Sparrowsong 03:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ':c I hope she's okay... Hey, I was drinking that! TATN / Thalia! 04:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S It does taste really good. P.P.S Best Slurpee I've ever had... THE NEW, LUKE CASTELLAN SLURPEE!!! GET IT BEFORE THE FANGIRLS DO! Can I try? *grabs smoothie and drains it all. You hear a slurping sound so we know the cup is empty* Mmmmm that was good. Thanks! SallyPerson 16:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) O.O You killed her? Kate Daughter of Apollo 01:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC)